


After the Date

by suhdude



Series: Papa Date [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Car Sex, Consent, Dry Humping, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, Transformation, ambigous genitals, great communication, reader is an unspecified gender, then fancy penthouse sex, there is a lot of stuff tbh, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhdude/pseuds/suhdude
Summary: What happens after the events of "The aquarium"





	After the Date

“Perhaps” Papa spoke “You would prefer if instead of going home, we go to my place?”

“I would like that” you said, grinning.

Papa leaned forward and slid the glass separating you from the driver and said something. You saw the driver look in his mirror at you, then nod. The glass slid shut, Papa sat back beside you. Instead of reaching your hand again, it fell on your thigh. His hand was still bare, having not replaced his gloves after dinner. Your eyes met his.

Papa leaned close to you, thumb sliding back and forth across your thigh. You filled the distance, pressing your lips back against his. You could feel yourself getting warmer. His free hand held the side of your face as you scooted closer to him. His tongue glided across you bottom lip, asking for permission to enter your mouth. Instead of granting him access you pulled away, examined his confused face, and straddled his lap.

“Better” you said before leaning down and resuming the kiss. Your arms wrapped around his neck so you could keep stable. His hands found a spot on your waist, squeezing ever so gently, keeping you close.

Without warning, the car hit a pothole, causing you to bounce on Papa’s lap. He grunted into your mouth from the pressure change it caused between the two of you. With his mouth open, you let your tongue trace the inside of his top lip. His tongue greeted yours, hot, inviting. He tasted like lust and sugar. Each time your tongue stroked against his something in you felt warmer, molten. Papa’s teeth caught you slightly off guard. Canines, fang like, were unbelievably sharp. Some of his other teeth stood out as well, larger than usual, throwing you slightly off your game.

It only took a moments pause for his mouth to move. Down your cheek, your chin, to your neck. Softly at first he trailed. Then, his hands tightened on your waist, grinding you against him as he sucked at your neck. Every once in a while, a fang brushed your pulse point, it was erotic in a carnal way. To regain some control, you ground against him even harder than he guided you too, pressed your torso closer, moved your neck so he could only kiss exactly where you wanted him to. Soon his hands went from your waist to your ass. His fingers dug in.

Breath escaped you raggedly as you both moved. With his lips still on your neck, one hand left your ass and dug in a pocket of his suit. Out came a small bottle of lube.

“May I?” his voice a rasp, the hand that remained on your ass traveling to lightly pull at your waistband.

“Yes, please Papa”

Your hand joined his to move your bottoms just far enough down to give him access. He popped the bottle cap open and distributed some of the gel on his fingers. He dragged one of the gel-less fingers up your inner thigh, to your hipbone, and back to tease you more. The bottle disappeared back in his pocket.

“Tell me, how badly do you want my fingers against you?”

“Papa, put them against me, please” you half demanded.

“As you wish” he said.

The gel was cool against you. A finger expertly traced around your entrance. He was gently, messaging the sensitive skin. Then, you felt another finger trace closer and closer to a more sensitive spot between the two of you. It traced and sometimes lingered but never actually touched where you wanted. Sweet torture, but torture none the less.

His kissed your neck softly a few times then pulled back, looking you in the eyes, though, with the teasing, you weren’t sure how much longer your eyes would stay open. The you felt him apply pressure. The lubed finger slowly moving. You went to press your hips down to guide him, but, a firm hand stopped you.

“Don’t get greedy” he whispered. You kept still. The pressure grew. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, his first finger pressed in. You couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. He waited until he was sure you could handle more before he moved an inch. Papa watched your face as he began to move his finger gently back and forth.

“Papa” escaped you. In response he not only moved his finger a little faster but started sucking at your neck again. “Oh God, yes”

A knock came from the window separating the two of you from the driver.

“We’re close” Papa said, mouth just hovering over your newly marked throat.

“Yeah, we were, very close” you say, fixing your hair a bit, still straddling the older man.

Papa’s eyebrow raises a bit and he moves one of your legs so that you are back on the seat. His finger slowly left you. You saw him rise to move the glass divider before whispering something to the driver again.

His eyes met yours as he turned back, window sliding back shut. He whipped his handkerchief out of one of his pockets with his dry hand.

“Have you been tested since your last partner?” Papa asked matter of factly.

“Yes” you replied, “Everything came back clear.”

“Good, my results were the same.” He slowly placed the handkerchief on the limos floor in front of you, his knees soon finding their place on it.

“I’m glad you can remember the results they must be anci- oooh fuuuck…Papa” your words spilling from you as his lips kissed up your thighs. He pulled your ass forward slightly and pulling your bottoms further down. In a deft move, lifting your legs onto his shoulders, he put his head in the gap between you and your bottoms. Papas lips felt so raw against you. Soft and hot. He would switch between which thigh he was servicing as he grew ever closer to your crotch. When he finally made it to your crotch, he placed a tender kiss on each hip then looked at you. His eyes were an invitation awaiting a reply.

“Papa,” you said, his fiery breath lapping at you, “please don’t stop”

That was all he needed. His tongue quickly pressed to the most sensitive spot you were sure you had, his lips caressing along. Back arched, your hands grasping for anything to ground you, he felt electric. His hands moved up your legs, dragging you closer to the edge of the seat, opening you up. You were sure he growled as he took more of you into his mouth.

One hand’s fingers dug slightly into your thigh as he gripped you, the other hand, still wet, moved to familiar territory. Again, a finger pressed in, this time, entering you fairly easily. It slowly moved in curling motions. Between the way his mouth and finger moved, you were hardly able to tell what was real anymore. Your body was near overloaded. Yet you still rocked your hips, trying to get more. Papa took this as a sign to slowly introduce a second finger. The car hit a series of bumps, causing the limo to practically vibrate. His fingers pressing at a sensitive spot you had thought was a myth, holding as long as the vibrations lasted. Then, they began a rhythmic pulse, hitting that soft spot again and again as his tongue moved in circles, lips sucking around you in an “o”.

It seemed like all at once, the stimulation stopped, your legs you realized, clamped to the sides of his head, slowly parted, and you saw his face, lips soaking wet. He ducked out from one of your legs and kissed you hard before pulling away.

“We’re here” he rasped “would you like to adjust yourself before we go inside?”

You took a moment to come back to reality as his words echoed in your head. You couldn’t hear the cars engine anymore. You quickly pulled your bottoms up and then nodded to Papa. He dropped his head back down, then grabbed his handkerchief off the ground. He straightened his back, looked at you and smirked before opening the door.

Once he had gotten out, he extended his hand for you to take. You gladly did, your legs being slightly un-stable below you. The doorman bowed his head as he opened the door for the two of you.

The building was breathtaking. The detailing must have taken ages. Chandeliers hung from the ornate ceiling. As you admired the work around you, Papa’s hand found its way around your waist, guiding you to the elevator. Once inside, he pulled a key from his pocket, flipped open part of the console, placed it in and pressed the hidden button. The key had found its place back in his pocket. The two of you waited, each ding bringing you closer to the destination. His hand holding steady on your waist.

Soon, the doors parted and the two of you stepped through. Before you stood a set of dark wooden doors, beside them a keypad. You averted your eyes as he quickly punched in a code. A small click could be heard in the small space before the doors swung open. The entrance way was immaculate, shining.

You turned to Papa, about to say something, but quickly opting to feel your lips against his again. You could hear a radio playing in the background as you kissed him against the wall. Before you knew it, he was the one pressing you against the wall, hand on your thigh, pulling it up against him.

His hips ground against you slowly at first, testing the waters, but soon built a sturdy rhythm. You could feel his hard cock each time he got close. He was not lacking by any means, but not excessive, perfect. Your hands traveled to his collar, pulling the tie he wore to loosen it. He pulled away from you so you could take it off of him. He pressed you harder against the wall once you had gotten it off. You could feel one hand drift down to the hem of your top, the hand that held your thigh traveled there as well. He pulled back slightly and your lips followed. He nodded his head to a door at the end of a hallway that sat ajar. You grinned at him and brushed his hands off the hem of your shirt, turned your back to him and as you walked to the door, pulled your shirt off. Clasping it to your chest, you turned to the now distanced Papa, winked, walked into the room and flung the top back into the hallway. You could hear his footsteps on the hardwood as he got closer and closer.

The room was huge, curtains rich with embroidery, light dim and romantic.

Papa was back in front of you, his suit jacket off, vest on its way to join it. You grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into a kiss. The way he moved you could tell he was just as desperate for you as you for him. He shrugged off his vest.

 His arms held you tight against him. Your bare chest pressed against him. The buttons on his shirt popped open one by one as you worked them. Papa walked you backwards to the bed and sat you down. His shirt slid off of his shoulders and you took a moment to admire his chest. You kicked off your shoes as his hands started to work your bottoms back off. Without hesitation, he pulled them the rest of the way off, along with your underwear. You sat on his bed, naked and breathless as he admired you. His lips pressed against yours, then your chin, your neck, working his way back down your body. Again, when he got to your crotch, he kissed each hip, and looked up at you. Waiting.

You moved a leg so that one foot rested on his shoulder. Slowly, you guided him back down. His mismatched eyes didn’t break contact with yours as his tongue slithered out of his mouth. He quickly worked you back up, the hand you had felt in the limo returning to work you again. The room was spinning within minutes, it began to feel like he had two tongues as he lapped and ate at you. The pit in your stomach grew deeper and deeper, you knew you needed more.

You felt yourself leaning forward. One of your hands went to his chin, lifting his face back up to meet yours. He tasted of you. He moaned as he kissed you. With each of moans, there was a small rumble in his chest. It was as if his teeth were somehow becoming more apparent. Bigger. More dangerous.

Papa pulled away for a moment. Steadied himself.

“I have an, unusual, disposition,” he began, mouth hardly opening as if to conceal something. “I am aware you have not been informed about very much of my life, with good reason, but given the situation I should have informed you about certain, characteristics.”

“Is it that you’re self-conscious about…” your eyes quickly drifting from his eyes, down to his still clothed crotch, back up to his eyes.

He shook his head. “No, no…” he almost grinned “Have you a fear of monsters? Demons?”

He studied your face as you paused to think. “If anything, a curiosity”

“If anything becomes…too much…stop me” his voice serious.

“Of course, and same to you” you reassured him.

He nodded before leaning back to you to kiss you. Things built into a strong rhythm quickly. The way you kissed you could tell he was hungry.

Soon he was on top of you, elbows supporting himself above you as you kissed. Your hands drifted down between you, finding his belt buckle. The metal was cold on your fingertips. Carefully you undid the buckle and slid the black leather belt out of the loops and off of him. It hit the floor as your hand lolled over the side of the bed a moment. Your hands went back down and undid the button on his pants, the zipper practically came undone by itself.

Papa’s hand found its way under your waist and flipped you on top. Sitting up, it was easier to get his pants off. He assisted by sitting up and moving to shimmy the pants off.

Once they were off, you finally saw his hard cock. It was exactly the size you anticipated, but a gasp still left you as your hand reached to touch it. It felt almost like velveteen, the skin soft, but overall, it was hard as steel. Papa groaned, and you realized you had been stroking him. He was a sight, hands grasping the sheets, eyes closed. You leaned down to kiss him again, still stroking his cock. Pre-cum began to coat the head as you worked it.

He sat up, you on his lap, his hand on the side of your head. His other hand found a spot between your legs. The lube he had used before must have been powerful as it was still keeping you incredibly slick. His finger entered you like it was nothing, but the sensation was still there. A second pressed in. He matched the rhythms you had stroking his cock. Slowly you both started working your hips to get more friction.

That was it, you needed him, and you could tell he needed you. Maneuvering onto your knees, you positioned yourself above his cock. His eyes opened to meet yours. You held him as you sank slowly onto his hard member. All at once, is pupils shrunk to cat like slits. A noise escaped him, halfway between a moan and a growl. You moved your hips to grind bit by bit. Even though you hadn’t even taken his full dick yet, you felt almost full, you could feel his pulse. Papa held your waist to help you keep steady. Your legs felt weak as you worked the tip of his cock in and out, each time you lowered down, taking a little more.

Just he bottomed out, his lips again met your neck, causing your back to arch and your chest to press to his. Gently, he rocked his hips, providing some much-needed friction. His hands guided you to grind with him.

Papa’s lips left your neck as he lay back to watch you. He quickly grabbed pillows from behind himself to prop himself enough to watch. One of your hands rested on his abdomen as you rode him. The slight curve of his cock rubbed you just the right way, being on top gave you the ability to hit just where you wanted it. The pace began to brace yourself, leaning forward slightly. Papa cursed and when you smirked, started thrusting his hips up to fuck up to you as you dropped down on him.

Realizing how his hand drifted to your ass you figured you might as well give him a good show. You sat up straight, looking him dead in the eye as you rolled your body slightly. You took his hands from around your ass and guided them along your body. You lifted yourself off of his cock. You switched where your legs were so your back faced him. Putting your ass in his face, you teased the head of his dripping majesty with your tongue. You kissed up the shaft then took it into your mouth. Papa’s lips met your ass, kissing, then using his tongue. Papa moved and you took his cock out of your mouth.

He pulled himself from under you then onto his knees. His hand rested on your ass as he pushed back into you. He picked the pace back up, his hands gently massaging your ass. Papa began gripping at you harder, when he noticed your moans when he thrust a certain way, he slowed down enough to gently stroke it over and over. One hand stayed on your ass as the other wrapped around you to stroke. Legs shaking, you fucked back against him. As you shook, Papa moved the hand from your rear to under you to support you by the hip, positioning you just right to hit that sweet spot. Everything buzzed, his cock stroking in and out as the hand stroked you.

You looked over your shoulder at him, his pupils still like slits, but now his ears were pointed like Nosferatu. The structure of his face was still the same but it was as if his skin were changing shades somehow.

Papa noticed how you looked at him, a grin pulled at his lips revealing his fangs.

With the hand he was using to support you, he lifted you up to move so he could stand beside the bed. His cock left you, his hands guided you onto your back. Your legs bent as you waited what would happen next. He dragged a finger decisively up your crotch, examined it, then sucked it into his mouth. Both hands went to your hips dragging you right to the edge of the bed. One left momentarily as he re-entered you. His thrusts were sure, he hit exactly where he meant to. One of your legs wrapped around him to keep your steady and to pull him as close as you could get him. You felt something twist around your legs, holding it in place. It felt leathery, soft, almost like skin. Papa changed his angle slightly and moved your free leg up to his shoulder. Your ass no longer rested on the bed at all. Again, his hand reached to stroke you as he fucked you. Your hands gripped the sheets as everything was becoming too much again.

“Papa” you pleaded “Papa”

“Tu ami il mio cazzo, don’t you? You love the way it feels when I fuck you?” his thumb circled a sensitive spot to drive his point home.

“Yes Papa” you cried as you tensed further.

 “Open your eyes. Look at me!” he growled. His hand stopped stroking you to grab back onto your hip.

Your eyes fought to open. Above you stood Papa, but, he had almost transformed. His canines were fully fangs, his ears larger than the last time you had seen them, you saw that what had wrapped around your leg was most definitely a tail. His eyes stayed fixated on your face as you looked him up and down. You could feel yourself taking him deeper. Your eyes wanted to close due to the sheer pleasure he gave you but you couldn’t possibly look away from the demonic form he had taken.

He rolled his shoulders, the way someone rolls their back when someone touches their neck suddenly. His eyes left yours. They fluttered. His mouth dropped open as if he were about to snap at something you couldn’t see. His knees bent slightly. The head of his hard-raw cock pressed into you harder as he moved.

Suddenly, wings sprouted behind him. Huge, magnificent wings. They looked like that of a bat but the skin that appeared as they stretched to their full size seemed thicker. He was a sight to be beheld. Shivers shook you, in part from the surprise and in part from the arousal. Not once did he stop his movements. You could feel him tense as he dropped his mouth back to your neck.

“Papa, I’m gonna-“ a moan stopped you from finishing the sentence.

“Don’t stop moaning for me” he kissed along you neck. You felt him adjust so that his legs were back on the bed, scooching you further up the bed. Papa was impossibly close.

His hand drifted back between you and that was it, you could feel yourself coming undone. As you tightened around him, you could feel him pulse. His cock felt impossibly warm as he came. Even when you were sure you couldn’t take anymore, he kept going. His hand kept moving as you rode out your orgasm. Nothing felt real. Your hands clawed at his back, scratching at him. His mouth went to yours and you bit at his bottom lip as you kissed. Your teeth clashed as you gasped between kisses.  Your head swam. Your mouth just lolled open and Papa kissed down your neck, more and more gently.

He was obviously out of breath. You helped him roll onto the bed and shifted to your side. His eyes glimmered in the soft light. His wings folded around the two of you. Papa adjusted so that he could hold you tightly to his chest. His lips pressed softly to your forehead. Nothing else in the world mattered as you nuzzled into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and/or have any feedback or ideas, leave a comment!


End file.
